Clarity
by Shimotozuka
Summary: Sooo yeah.. Helsa fanfic, woop woop. My first fanfic and so on, sorry, not sorry.. uhm.. so.. yeah.. my grammar sucks and all but enjoy! .'
1. Chapter 1 - Hans - Insanity

Chapter 1 - Hans - Insanity

"What have I done?" I almost screamed for myself as I sat in one of the dark, narrow prison cells in the castle of Arendelle. It was cold, really cold and all I had was a small bed to sit on. I started to regret everything I did, trying to kill Elsa and making her sister Anna freeze completely to ice, but she would have froze anyway because a kiss from me wouldn't help. I looked around, noticing that some frost was still trying to hold on to the wall due to the cold temperature in the prison. I heard some keys rattle in the lock to my cell and one of the guards opened the door. "Prince Hans of the southern isles, due to the request of her majesty we will release you." The guard said as another guard came in and unlocked my handcuffs, I raised an eyebrow and stood up, why would they release me? I was almost trying to kill the queen and now they suddenly release me?

"May I ask why I am being released?" I asked them, trying to sound as polite as possible, but instead I sounded more nervous and confused. "The queen just ordered us to release you, sir." The guard said as they pushed me out of the cell and led me down the corridor to the door that led to the main room of the castle. "The queen wants to have a talk with you before you leave" He said as he led me through the main room and down a long corridor to a room with only a chair and an unlightened fireplace. Why did Elsa want to talk with me? I thought she and Anna hated me after what I did. "You may wait here until the queen arrives" he said with a determined tone and pushed me down in the chair. "The queen will arrive at any minute" He said, again with that angry, determined look and tone before he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

I looked around in the room, a candle was lit in the corner on a small table I didn't notice before I got into the room. A small bed, an empty bookshelf and a red rug with golden dots covered the floor. I noticed that the room had many golden details and the fireplace was probably made totally out of gold. I walked around in the room, inspecting every detail as this was probably my last minutes in the castle of Arendelle.

I sat down on the bed, hearing footsteps outside the door of the guards guarding the corridors outside. Then, I heard lighter, quicker footsteps and that sweet voice of Elsa echoing in the corridor. I stood up, dusted of my coat as the bed was almost covered in dust and a few seconds later the door got unlocked. I heard the guards caring voice as he spoke to her, asking her if he was going to stay around. But, to my surprise she told him to empty the whole corridor. I raised an eyebrow, why would she want the whole corridor to be ungarded in my company? Has she gone mad? I laughed lightly at my own thoughts and stood ready. The doorknob slowly rotaded and the door opened with a grinding noice as she walked in. She looked beautiful, her blonde hair in a messy braid faling over her shoulder, she was wearing her usual makeup and she wore her usual royal outfit. But someting had changed with her expression, she always use to look happy and cheerful. As long as I have been in the prison at least, but now I couldn't really see what expression she had. She looked worried, but also sad and afraid. I smiled lightly "Her majesty" I just said in a kind tone as I kneeled in front of her and tilted my head downwards. She looked worried and as she closed the door she said in a weird, slightly afraid tone "Hans, we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2 - Elsa - Remedy

I saw him, standing in my old room from when I was just a little kid. The room I lived in before Anna came to the world. The room was covered in dust, but the things that I wanted to say was things that I wanted to keep in a room I barely even visit. He stood up and he looked at me, I nodded against the chair and the bed and he sat down on the chair as I walked around him. He was so handsome, his big hands, his lightly gingerish hair, his clothes.. everything about him was perfect. He looked down into the floor, probably waiting for some sort of punishment. Then, when I got in front of him, he raised his head and his green eyes met my frost blue eyes.

"I don't blame you for being angry, I deserve it." He said, his voice was darker than before and he looked like he was about to cry. I looked at him, Was he really sorry? Was this, so called "Cold hearted" man apologizing for almost killing me and my sister? I just looked at him, I was about to say something but he kept talking. "I'm so sorry, you know." There, he said it. I know that I am supposed to be angry, to probably slap him and shout at him like a normal person would. But this stroke my heart, but I played angry, just to see how he would react. I turned around and I ran my hands through my braid, looking around in the room before I turned around and shouted "You tried to kill me, you tried to kill my sister, do you think that just an apology is enough?" I almost got scared of myself, why am I screaming? Why am I hurting him even more? I walked to the window and looked out, waiting for him to say something more. I heard him standing up as he walked up behind me, I saw his sad face in the reflection of the window, those green eyes were about to cry in any second now.

"Elsa.. Please.." He grabbed my braid that was now hanging free on my back, his caring fingertips looked at it as he continued talking. "Forgive me." He whispered, standing closer now as I turned around. "Hans.." I began but it was hard to say the words, those three little words and it's even harder to say them to a man that almost killed you. "Don't you see?" I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek as he looked into my eyes "I can't.."

His face, the usually happy eyes were now sad and shiny. "Elsa, I think I love you" he whispered. I got shocked, I liked him, but how could he just say that in this situation? I almost got mad at him, I turned around and looked at the dark night as I heard him sitting down on the chair again. I stood by the window for minutes, but it felt like hours, then I heard him walking up behind me again. He put his hand on my waist and his other hand slowly turned me around. I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine and slowly that angry feeling just disappeared. I blushed and looked down, but he removed his hand from my waist and put his fingers under my chin to make me look up again. Then, without further warning, he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Elsa, I will have to leave in just a few days, if you want anything from me.. you will have to ask for it right now" He whispered, I didn't answer, instead I moved closer to him, hearing his heartbeat and his nervous breath. "Hans, all I want is to be loved" I whispered, I looked over his shoulder to see if the door was locked, luckily it was. Then I saw him moving his lips closer to mine, then it all went fast. I felt his lips against mine and his hands pulling me closer than ever, it was the most amazing feeling ever. Then, he let go of me and he turned around "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" he whispered and I could hear that he was about to cry. "Hans.. It's okay." I walked up behind him and looked at him. "No Elsa, it's not. I'm a murderer." He almost shouted but I calmed him down and I led him to the bed and I sat down with him.

"Hans, I love you.. As long as we keep it secret nobody will have to know" I was about to cry as I put my hand on his lap, he grabbed my hand and he looked into my eyes. "Fine.." He whispered as he rested his head against my shoulder, I patted his head with my hand as I looked at the clock on the wall. "It's late, you can stay here for the night." I whispered and stood up. "Just dust off the bed and I'll talk to the guards." I giggled as I headed to the door. "Elsa, are you sure?" I opened the door and turned around "Goodnight, Hans." I whispered and walked out into the empty dark corridor.


	3. Chapter 3 - Elsa - The next morning

I woke up by some hard knocks on my door, my hair in a whole mess, as I thought it was Hans I just answered "Come in.." but when the door opened I realised, it was Anna.

"Elsa, what have you done?!" she shouted at me, her fists clenched together and her face red of angryness "Why did you let Hans out?" she continued. I got up, surprised and confused. How could she know? "Anna.." I felt tears burning behind my eyelids, I just stood there in my lightblue nightgown. "He's changed somehow" I whispered, sitting down on the bed, realising what I have done. I'm in love with a danger for Arendelle. "Elsa.. I'm just afraid for you. What if he'll break your heart like he broke mine?" She whispered, sitting down on the bed next to me with her arm around me like when we were small.

"You don't understand, he has changed. I just know it, besides, you've got Kristoff now" I smile at her, knowing that the thought of Kristoff will calm her down. "Well.. Don't come and cry on my shoulders if he breaks your heart." She mumbled, I knew that she said so just to protect me so I just hugged her. "I promise that he has changed Anna, how did you get to know about it by the way?" She just giggled as she winked at me "Well.. Let's say that you shouldn't kiss by an open window" she giggled more as I sighed, of course, everyone could see us from the window.

"Well.. Anna, if you excuse me I have to get dressed and wake Hans up" I laughed lightly as I got up, I hugged her tightly. I was happy that she understood me and my feelings. "Elsa.. Good luck." she whispered before she got out of the room. I sighed as I opened my wardrobe, I decided to go for a more everyday like outfit with a long purple dress with bare shoulders. I put up my hair in my coronation hairdo and then I head out into the long corridors, walking for minutes before I met him in the stairs to the top floor. "Oh my.." I he whispered as he handed me an apple, probably from the garden behind the castle. "Elsa, you look stunning" he continued as I looked down on my dress, it was my others old dress that she wore the day I was born. "Thank you" I said in a kind tone as I smiled, taking a bite from the fresh apple. Then I remembered what I had thought when I talked with Anna, that this man that I loved was a danger to Arendelle, my smile faded as he looked into my eyes.

Then, I felt the tears burning again, like small fires inside my eyes. I had to hold onto the railing to not faint as the thoughts ran through my head. How will I be able to convince the people in Arendelle that Hans isn't dangerous? How can I trust him? I looked into his eyes, then I just dropped the apple in my hand and started running up the stairs to my room, tears running over my face as I just wanted to shut out the world again. I heard him running after me, but I couldn't stop. I ran into my room and before I completely got the door shut he opened it, hugging me from behind.

Then, I felt something warm coming out of his hands. Like his hands were unusually warm. I turned around, his eyes panicked as I held his hands. He released his hands from my grip as I saw that he didn't wear gloves. "Hans.. What is it?" I totally forgot my problems as he backed up, then, I saw something that shocked me and that almost made me pass out.

Fire was flaming out of the palms of his hands.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hans - Frost Killing Hour

I panicked, remembering that I forgot my gloves in my room. I looked into her eyes as I tried to stop the flames. "Elsa.. I'm sorry" I whispered as I put my hands against the stone wall. I saw that she backed off, her hands holding onto the window sill, frost appearing all over it. "I thought that you would never have to know, I've never known what I am capable off" I whispered again, her eyes wide open of fear. I walked up to her, my hand softly on her cheek, my hand started to get warm again and I removed it. "Hans.." her hand grabbed mine and in that moment my hand got chilled down and I felt that hers warmed up.

"We're twin souls" I whispered, looking into her frightened blue eyes, it was almost like I could drown in her perfect blue eyes. "I know, my dad told me when I was younger that I had a fire twin soul.. But I never thought it was you" she said, I felt her calming down as she sat down on the bed in her room. I noticed that some frost still covered the walls, I sat down next to her and I smiled. "This is why my brothers shut me out, I was different" I smiled and I wrapped my arm around her, loving the cold of her skin that cooled my hands. Then her body froze, I looked at her as I raised an eyebrow "Elsa?" she just looked at me, as she stood up. "You know what this means right?" she said panicked, I just looked confused at her "People will sooner or later find out that I'm together with you, and since you're having fire powers they will think I'm dangerous again" she almost shouted.

I just stared at her, she looked so beautiful when she was angry, you could see that she was leading a whole country with her bare hands. "Elsa darling.." I stood up and I nodded at the gloves she was wearing, then I took her hands and smirked lightly "Conceal, don't feel" I continued as I kissed her forehead. She smiled, I opened my hand and I showed her a few flames out of my palms, it made her giggle like a small child. "Hans.. I love you" she whispered and she hugged me tightly, I put my hand on her back and I laughed lightly "I love you too Elsa". She lifted her head and she met my lips with hers, her cold, frosty lips against my almost burning lips. The combination was perfect and unique, I loved this girl, I was crazy about her, she was perfect for me.

We stopped kissing, she held her arms around my neck as we just stood there, staring into each others eyes. Her neat body in my big hands, our souls perfectly together. Because what goes better together than warm fire and cold, frosty ice? Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 - Elsa - Once upon a dream

Later that afternoon I was in my room, getting my thin winter coat out of my wardrobe as I was going out to see my ice castle. I put it on as Hans walked into the room, he saw me and raised his eyebrow "And where are you going?" He chuckled lightly as I was wearing a winter coat during summer. "It would be safest if you didn't know" I said with a straight face, the castle brought back so many bad memories and I was just going there to see if it was safe. He knew how hard it was to change my mind so he just nodded slightly "Okay, but you have to get back by midnight or else I'll come out for you" He kissed my cheek and smiled at me before going out of the room.

Hans was so overprotective, I could go anywhere inside the castle but whenever I walk outside he gets worried. I sighed as I fixed my hair, put on my shoes and then I walked out of the castle as fast as I could. A guard gave me my horse as I got out and I sat up on it quickly, hoping that not too many would see me. Then I went to the castle, quickly but as silent as possible to not draw too much attention. Of course, people commented me as I rode past them, whispering things and pointing at me and it was okay, because the queen is usually not out this late by herself.

I got to the castle, seeing the big ice building in front of me as it changed colour to a purple colour do to my nervous feelings. As my feet landed to the ground I felt soft snow, this was the only place in Arendelle where snow was laying all year around. I walked up slowly to the castle, my body starting to shake as I walked up the stairs. I heard strange noises coming from the castle but I thought it was just my mind scaring me. I opened the doors, the noises becoming louder, was it really my mind playing with me? The castle looked just as usual, it was cold and some frost was holding onto the walls. As I walked up the long stairs the noise almost got too strong to believe it was my mind tricking me. Was there someone in the castle?

As I got to the top floor with the crashed lamp I saw where the noise came from, I opened the door to see a tall man, surrounded by black dust. His skin was pale and he had short black hair, a long black gown and he was holding a big ball of glass. "Hello?" I shouted from the other end of the room, not daring to walk closer as the man turned around. His face was painted with evil and his eyes were glowing in a golden yellow colour.

"Oh, Her Majesty, I've been expecting you" he smiled at me, walking, almost floating closer to me as I just stood there. What is a stranger doing in my castle? And how could he know who I am? "Who are you?" I whispered with a frightened tone, feeling my hands loading up power for an ice attack at any moment. "I forgot to present myself, my name is Pitch Black. I'm sorry for crashing into this castle but this building is amazingly built" He floated around me, inspecting every part of my body as I looked at him. "I built it myself sir." I said to him, sounding really angry now. How could he have heart to just step into my castle?

"Oh, it's beautiful. Let me tell you why I'm here" He inspected the crashed lamp as he talked, his fingers moving over the delicate ice pieces. "I've been inspecting you for years, Queen Elsa. I've been scaring you with nightmares about how you're killing your nearest and dearest with your uncontrollable powers. I've been watching you cry as the powers has almost killed yourself a hundred times." He took a break to let me melt it, has this man been inspecting me for all of these years with ice powers? Without me noticing it? "I've been around you because I never believed that you could stand it, I thought that you sooner or later would commit suicide because you never actually met your sister or your parents before your parents died" I was about to start to cry, what was he trying to do? What have he done to me?

"Then, just a few days before their death you had to sit on the throne. Getting more and more depressed, and as you ran away no one ever believed in you, except me. The thought of being hated depressed you more and more, and I wanted to torture you to death by that time but I couldn't. Because a queen dying in a castle of ice is probably the worst way a queen can die huh?" He looked into my eyes, I was now standing against the wall, the castles colour turning into a light red as my fears grew stronger.

"Let me tell you something." He looked at me as he smiled, his voice getting calmer "I've only been around you to torture you, to almost ruin your life for guilty pleasure. Because I'm an expert at peoples fears, and yours is that no one ever will believe in you." I was looking at my feet as he put his cold fingers under my chin and pushed my head up lightly. "But I believe in you, Elsa. I believe that you can grow strong." He whispered as he smiled calmly. "The reason why I was staying here was just to tell you this, and because I like you, I like your energy and the way you work things out." He turned around as he talked, walking out on the balcony and I was walking after him. "Now, Elsa. Make me a favour and don't screw things up. Or else I'll come back" he turned around and grabbed my hands as he kissed my cheek, shivers spread over my back as he kissed my cheek. "What if we could run this kingdom together Elsa? Just you, me and Prince Hans? You two ruling the kingdom and me by your side" He whispered. What did this man want from me? Why would he want to run the kingdom?

I turned around, starting to walk towards the doors as I talked "No, Pitch. My kingdom is my kingdom" I shouted, getting slightly angry. But then I heard him mumble something and a big wall of black dust appeared in front of me, blowing towards me. I walked backwards until I felt his cold, scary arms around me. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to keep you here. Miss Elsa" He laughed with a scary laugh as I was stuck in his strong arms. What can I do? How can I get out of here? I started breathing quickly as he laughed more, I got so enchanted of his story that he thought that he could ask me that question, probably thinking I would agree on it. I really hoped Hans would come and rescue me, why did I even go here? I started crying and kicking all around me with no results.

I was trapped in my own kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hans

She never came back that night. The guards asked me over and over "Where is Elsa? Where is Elsa?" but I couldn't answer them. She made me angry, why couldn't she tell me where she was going? As Anna got more scared and the guards asked me more often I decided to go after her. I talked to the guards about where she uses to go "Well.. I heard her saying to Anna that she was going to her ice castle earlier today" one of them said. I sighed, of course she was going to the ice castle. A guard gave me Anna's horse to borrow and off I went, I barely knew the way but I knew how to get to the highest mountain, and the castle was probably there.

I reached the castle in just about an hour, it was glowing in a bright orange colour. I saw her horse by the stairs to the castle so I put my horse there as well, then I brought out my sword from my belt and I started walking slowly upwards. Over the bridge and then into the castle. The castle was dead quiet, I walked as quietly as possible "Elsa?" I shouted, but no answer. As I reached the top of the second staircase I heard a woman and a dark, familiar voice whispering in the room next to me. I opened the door and there I saw her, ropes around her wrists and around her ankles as she sat in the corner of the room, surrounded by dark dust. "Hans, finally" I heard a mans voice behind me as the door shut with a bang, I turned around and I gasped. "Who are you?" I shouted as I held my sword in front of me, I heard Elsa quietly screaming at me. She was probably not allowed to speak. "I am Pitch Black sir, and now, to make a long story short. I captured your filthy girl here just because I offered her to rule the kingdom with the both of you. But she said no and now we are here" He laughed with a cruel tone as he walked over to Elsa.

"Now, to release this girl you'll just have to let me rule the kingdom with you. But if you say no, something terrible will happen with both of you" He whispered the last words, winking at me. "No!" I shouted, walking up closer to him with my sword tightly in my hands. "Well.. I guess we have to deal with this the hard way then" He smirked as he pushed me backwards, my hands catching my body leaving wounds all over them as I landed on the ground. He threw some ice splatters all over me, one of them cutting a deep wound in my cheek. I heard Elsa crying out behind him, as I finally got up he just laughed at me.

"Still trying huh?" He laughed really loud as he pointed at me, I tried to swing my sword at him but he just moved every time I did. Then he walked up to me, making me back slowly until my legs hit the rests of the ice lamp. "Oh sweet little babyboy Hans huh? Can't even hit" Pitch laughed, his hands building some sort of ice dagger but his voice distracted me the most. "Well.. If I can't kill Elsa, how about that I kill you!" he screamed, then it all happened so fast.

He shot his ice dagger into the ceiling, as it hit what was left of the ice lamp that had once crashed just a week ago. I saw the big piece of ice quickly releasing itself from the ceiling as it quickly fell down against me. I heard Elsa scream at me, screaming at me to move away, but it was too late. As soon as she had screamed at me the ice hit my forehead, causing me to collapse against the sharp, cold lamp made out of ice. "Well.. Looks like my time here is over, have a good life, Hans" He laughed as he disappeared into thin air. I heard Elsa getting out of her ropes, running up to me as I was laying there, my white jacket almost covered in blood and some of the ice was covered too.

"Hans.. No" she put her bare hands under my body and she lifted my back up into her lap. I put my hand on her cheek, looking up into her eyes. "Elsa.. If I die now" I whispered, as I noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hans.. No.. You can't die" she whispered as she hugged my body. Her ice cold skin chilling my warm wounds, I felt how my hand started burning again so I removed it from her cheek. I looked up into her teared eyes, hating to see her being sad. "Elsa.." I whispered weakly, feeling how my senses almost switched off, the view of her face getting unclear and my heartbeat went slower and slower.

Then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7 - Elsa - Say something

His heavy body was laying in my arms, my dress getting bloodstained as he laid there. His body got heavier and heavier, his breathing going slower and slower, I started crying, screaming, beating around me "Hans.. Don't leave me" I whispered, biting my lip. I hugged his cold body as I heard his last breath in my ear, he used his last powers to put his arm around my back as he froze. His body laid limp in my arms as I cried with my head digged into his shoulder. I sat there for hours, just crying, shaking, screaming.. it was all my fault, if I wouldn't have gone to the ice castle this wouldn't have happened. I'm such a fool, I'm.. I'm a murderer. My thoughts just swirled in my head like a big tornado as I heard the doors opening.

"Elsa! Hans!" I heard Kristoff and Anna running and shouting to me, I looked up as Kristoff raised his eyebrow, Anna has probably not told him about my relationship with Hans. Anna sank down next to me, she dried my tears as I let go of Hans body and I hugged her tightly, I was shaking like if I was in a cold snowstorm. "Hans.." Was the only words I could get out from my throat, she pat my back as she whispered "Is he dead?" and I just nodded, crying more from the word of death. Just two months ago our parents died and now this?

Anna let go of me, she stood up as she grabbed my hands and got me up on my feet. I stood there and she started hugging me again, patting my head telling me everything would be alright. But it wouldn't, I just lost a piece of me, it was like loosing your legs or your arms. You would never be the same again. Kristoff inspected his body and after a few minutes of crying and intense hugging I walked up next to him. "What shall we do?" I whispered, still crying a little bit. "Let's take him back to the castle, put him in the hospital for now until we've called his brothers. "What about his parents?" I whispered as he looked down at me, he sighed lightly. "They died yesterday, we just got a telegram an hour after Hans left." He said as he lifted up Hans body on his shoulders, Anna wrapped her arm over my shoulders as we started walking down the stairs. I got panicked, what if Pitched planned all this? To murder their whole family?

We were riding home in a slow pace, me and Anna on our horses and Kristoff in his sleigh that now had wheels to be used in the winter, Sven leading the sleigh with a worried look. Hans dead body over his lap. Apparently he was used to carrying dead bodies somehow since he barely cared about it. I cried all the way home, as we arrived into Arendelle people just got quiet, they turned to see us, some of them screaming, some of them cheering due to the death of Hans and some of them just leaving the area and went into their houses.

We arrived into the castle, some guards picking up Hans at the stables "Where shall we take him, her majesty?" I sighed, drying my tears quickly "To the room where I met him last night" I said, smiling weakly to hide my sadness. I followed them, so did Anna and Kristoff, we met Olaf in the corridor and he followed us too, not knowing what was happening until we got to the room. As the guards went into the room I felt the little snowman pulling on my dress. "Elsa, Anna? What has happened?" He whispered as I turned around, I nodded at Kristoff to leave us alone and he went into the room with the others.

"Olaf" I kneeled down in front of him as I pat his head, getting some snowflakes on my hand from his snowcloud. "Things happened in the ice castle today, and it's safest if you don't know" I tried to smile as I talked, then, without getting an answer from him I walked into the room. I didn't want to cry in front of one of my best friends. I stood next to Kristoff as I heard Anna walk away with Olaf. I got up to the bed as I saw Hans laying there, lifeless, pale with a lightly blue tint in his skin. I turned around to face Kristoff and the guards as I sighed "Can I have some time alone?" I smiled weakly as they all nodded and got out of the room.

I sat down on the bed, I put my hands on his head as I hugged it again as I started to cry with my head above his face this time. I cried for a really long time, I noticed that frost was growing on the walls and the bedframe got covered in frame as the minutes passed, I couldn't control my powers at the moment, it was impossible. As the floor was covered in ice, the furniture covered in snow and frost covering the whole room I looked up, crying more of the mess I've made. I started getting flashbacks from when I was a little girl and I had to hide in my room, never seeing Anna and barely ever meeting my parents. I looked at his face as I dropped a tear on his face, it landed on his nose and it slowly starting running down onto his cheek where it stopped.

I looked around in the room again, breaking down as I hid my face in my hands and I cried into them. I felt like a terrible queen, I covered my whole kingdom in snow, I almost killed my sister and now I've caused the death of the man I've loved ever since I first saw him on the coronation day. I almost screamed as I started shaking from the cold, my tears turning to ice on my face. What was happening to me? I shook my head as frost started building on my cheeks, was I killing myself? Then I remembered what my dad said "The day your twin soul dies your soul will slowly kill you too, no matter how old you are" I started crying more of his words echoing inside my head, my hair slowly turning into ice.

Then, just as my dress started freezing I felt a warm hand on my back. I shook my head as it probably was just imagination, but then I heard his voice, Hans voice "Elsa" he whispered, I looked up and I saw his face. His eyes were opened, the blood has suddenly disappeared and a snowflake was placed where my tear has stopped.

My powers had just given Hans his life back.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hans - Time is frozen

I felt weak, my heart started pumping again as I looked up at her. Then, without any warning she threw her arms around me, I put my arms around her, feeling that she was ice cold. "Oh Hans.." I heard her mumble in my chest as she got warmer and warmer, shivers going down her spine as I warmed her up. She just saved my life and now I am saving hers by warming her up, I knew about the twin souls part, that if I die she would die too. She started cryng as she sat up, she smiled and the ice in her hair started melting.

I sat up, laughing as I realised the wounds were gone. I hugged her and dried her tears, kissing her cheek to warm her up more. "What happened? I died." I whispered as I raised an eyebrow, she looked into my eyes and she sighed. "Hans.. I've never fully known what I am capable of, and apparently I am capable of reviving people by crying on their faces. I laughed, I loved when she mixed in humor even in the most dramatic moments. "So we can basically never die?" I laughed lightly, but her face turned serious as she stood up and she walked to the window, opening it to let some air in.

"Hans, the older we get the shorter amount of time we will get before we both somehow die. I don't know how much time we get when we're older, but it's not much. Besides, if I die before you there won't be anything you can do." She sighed after she said that and she sat down again as she patted my lap. "But for now I revived you just in time." She continued, her bangs falling over her face as she smiled and shook her head to get them out of sight.

"It's okay, we have to die sometime right?" I said as I chuckled, putting my warm hand on the frost on her cheek to melt it away. Instead of answering me she just leaned against me, kissing me as I catched her in my warm arms. I kissed her for a long time, my arms around her as we slightly laughed between the kisses. As we stopped she stroke my chin and kissed it with her cold lips, giving me shivers. "So, Her Majesty, I'm really tired after being up all night and dead for a few hours. Do you mind joining me for some snuggling?" I chuckled as I kissed her forehead, stroking her chin with my fingers. She laughed and she laid down in the bed, my arm around her and our hands handholding over my chest. She yawned as the sun was fully rised, we would probably sleep all day, I giggled at my thoughts of us starting to be nightpeople.

"Goodnight Hans" she yawned one more time and she closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly and she snored cutely. "Goodnight Elsa" I whispered as I kissed her forehead one more time, my arm moving her closer to me and just a few minutes later I fell asleep too, dreaming soft dreams about the girl of my dreams.

She was just…

perfect.


	9. Chapter 9 - Elsa

A few weeks had passed and the warm summer weather was slowly getting replaced by cold, rainy autumn. Almost the whole kingdom knew the news about that Hans was now in the kingdom and that we were dating. But it was okay, because someday they would have to know anyways and the sooner the better.

One day as the rain was washing outside I heard a knock on the door to my room. I was alone, getting dressed for a walk outside. I shouted "Come in" as I was done with putting on my green gloves, I turned around and I saw Anna with Kristoff behind her. A big smile was on her pale blushing face as she closed the door. "Elsa.. Don't be angry like last time" she chuckled as she walked up to me and she showed me her hand, a big diamond ring on her ring finger as she giggled. "We're getting married!" she said with a high pitched voice, I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Kristoff who just nodded.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I tried to sound happy but I failed, I was worried. It has always been a shame to the kingdom if the princess or prince got married before the king or queen. How would the residents react when they get to know that Anna is about to get married while I'm still not married yet I'm the queen? I sighed as I smiled at them to cover the worried look in my face.

Hoping that the shame wouldn't be too big.

_The wedding_

The weeks had passed really quickly, days of cake tasting, dressmaking, party planning and inviting was finally over. The weather was sunny and the trees were glowing in a colour that reminded me of the colour of fire. I was nervous, nervous of meeting the residents since they haven't heard anything from me since the day my relationship with Hans got uncovered. My hands were shaking as I, dressed in a short, puffy dress that was in a really light blue tint and had ice patterns all over it, opened the door to Anna's dressing room.

As I stepped in into the room a big cloud of perfume hit me, she was so childish around perfume and she always took too much. I sat down on a couch to wait for her as she got help to put the dress on. I never got to see the dress before this day because she wanted it to be a surprise. I had a weak memory of this room, the walls were painted in light pink and the curtains had a light green tint. This was the room where my mom got ready before her and dads wedding, I remember me and Anna sitting on this couch as we waited for her to get ready. We didn't talk since I had been isolated from her for around five years by then and I remember that I wanted to cry from the way she got treated.

My thoughts got interrupted as I looked up, seeing Anna in front of me. I gasped, she had her hair loose all over her right shoulder and she was wearing a dress in the same fabric as mine, the cape with the dress was almost 20 metres long and the dress was so sparkly. I almost started to cry as I ran up to her and hugged her. "I wanted to make the dress to match yours, after all, you're the ice queen" she whispered as we hugged. I just nodded, drying my tears with my fingers after we stopped hugging and I smiled. "Thank you" I whispered and we went off to the church, our fingers intertwined as we walked slowly, the residents waving at us.

I waved back as much as I could, smiling at the crowd. This was the first day that I was happy, for real. Of course Hans made me really happy too but today I felt like a new family was born. Kristoff and Anna and hopefully me and Hans, I wanted to run around and sing for my whole life. I was too happy to describe it. As we got to the church doors two guards lifted Anna's cape and she squeezed my hand tighter. Since we didn't have a father to lead her down the aisle I was going to do it and the thought of it made me smile, she looked at me and I hugged her for the last time, kissing her cheek before I returned to my position and the doors opened.

At first, I didn't see anything, just an empty darkness. But as my eyes got used to the damp light in the church and all the faces of people standing up, I saw the whole church all covered in fake frost and ice. I smiled, why did she really want to make this wedding in such a cold theme? I know that we export ice but that couldn't be the only reason. We reached the altar and before leaving Anna to Kristoff, who was dressed in a royal costume almost looking like the one Hans use to wear before he joined our kingdom. Kristoff was all covered in black except for his white shirt and some golden medals on his jacket, his hair brushed back in a smooth style.

I hugged her, she was shaking of nervousity and I wished the hug would never end. Our dresses glowing in the light that was stronger over the altar, I kissed her cheek quickly as a sign of happiness and then I backed up as she let me go and I nodded at Kristoff who grabbed her hands.

As I backed up I felt a warm hand on my arm, pulling me backwards and warm breath at my ear. "You look beautiful" I heard a man whisper as I turned around, it was Hans. I smiled as I looked at him. He wore a clean, tight white uniform like he always did but with less medals than usual and a light blue shirt except of the knitted sweater. "So do you" I whispered as I kissed his cheek before turning around, watching the wedding in silence with my hands clasped together in front of me.

Just as the wedding was about to end Hans leaned up against my ear, whispering as quiet as possible "Want to make something spectacular to end this?" He chuckled as he played with my hands, at first I wondered what he thought of but then I realised. It was an ice themed wedding so why not surprise the audience with some real ice? As the priest slowly said "You may now kiss the bride" I raised my arms towards the ceiling, creating a big floating snowflake. As they started to kiss I waved my hands, making the snowflake explode into millions of snowflakes falling over them.

"Nice work, Her majesty" I heard Hans whisper again in my ear, as everyone in the church, along with his twelve brothers were cheering to the newly married couple. I turned around and I smiled at him as snowflakes fell over us too. Then he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me in, kissing me under the snowstorm I just created, it felt like the world stopped for those seconds, like I was the only girl in his eyes.

We walked out of the church, my hand was intertwined with Annas as we walked in to the church and now, on the way out, they were intertwined with Hans. I saw the lucky couple in front of me as they almost ran out of the church, I giggled, walking slowly and waving at the crowd before we got out in the sunlight. We had five minutes on us to get to the ballroom for the party, since we had no time to stop since the walk to the castle was long we just walked in silence.

As we got into the ballroom I sighed of exhaustion. The ice powers really got me exhausted but it was worth it, Anna ran up to me as she was crying of happiness. "Oh Elsa, the snowflakes!" she shouted as she had her arms tightly around my neck. I just laughed "You don't have to thank me, thank Hans, he was the one who said I was going to do it" I smiled towards Hans and he blushed lightly.

A few minutes later guests started to fill up the room, I had my arm hooked with Hans's arm through almost half of the party as we talked to almost everyone as they congratulated us. I got to meet all of his brothers and they all had something that was alike him, some of them had his sideburns while others had his eye colour or his body shape.

As I've been dancing with Hans for an hour he stopped, blushing lightly as he kissed my cheek and giggled. "If you excuse me, I have to go get something in my room. But my brothers would probably like to dance with you while I'm gone" he whispered as he nodded to his brothers that stood along the wall. "I can go get it for you" I said, getting confused. What did he need to get? "No, stay here and enjoy the party darling" he whispered, he kissed me quickly before he walked towards the door, leaving the room.

I turned around and I walked up towards the wall to get something to drink, I smalltalked with some of the guests that weren't at my coronation to receive some more gifts since then. I really liked to not be the main focus on this party, yet I still got some attention which felt good. As I was done with my drink and had eaten almost too many chocolate covered strawberries I got interrupted by one of Hans's brothers. He bowed in front of me and we smalltalked a little bit about Arendelle, then in the middle of the conversation I felt a pair of hands that covered my eyes. I gasped but as I felt the warmth of the hands I sighed "Darling, just calm and walk the way I walk now okay?" it was Hans, I laughed lightly as he started to push me through the crowd. I almost tripped around ten times before I heard doors open and I felt cool air on the part of my face that weren't covered.

I walked a few more steps before he stopped me and turned me a little bit. Then, he removed his hands and I gasped to the sight. We stood on one of the many balconies in connection to the ballroom, candles were lit up and covered almost the whole floor and a bottle of champagne and some strawberries stood on the fence of the balcony. "Oh my.. Hans" the view really catched my breath, from the balcony you could see almost the whole kingdom and even some of the highest mountains.

"Elsa.." he said as he stood in front of me, he grabbed one of my hands and as I was about to talk he just shook his head so I kept quiet. "I've been thinking about you, your face, your voice, the beautiful way you look as you sleep and the beauty of the powers that you keep inside your soul. As I told Anna, I've always prefered you ever since I put my foot here in Arendelle. Not because of your royalty status but because of your strong, confident and cute personality." I blushed to his words, where was he trying to go? I saw that his hand went under his jacket as he continued talking. "Yesterday, as I was talking with Kristoff about their wedding it struck me, like a thunderbolt, that our souls maybe were designed to get together one day and to intertwine to create the perfect couple. So.. Elsa.." He held my hand tighter as he kneeled in front of me, standing on one knee as he got out a lightblue box from his jacket.

I gasped, a poof of wind travelled up on the balcony and it starting playing with my dress so it looked like I was floating. I was about to pass out, was this really happening or was I dreaming? I wish I could pinch myself but instead I just stood there, blushing like crazy. He opened the box slowly and as it was fully opened I was really about to pass out. It was a silver ring, decorated with small snowflakes on the side and in the middle it had a big diamond with what appeared to be a small snowflake inside it.

I shivered from the wind as he smiled at me, he was silent for a few seconds to let me melt it all. I was about to cry as he grabbed my hand and he kissed it, then, he said it all with the most seductive voice he could.

_Will you marry me?_


	10. Chapter 10 - Hans - In my veins

Her eyes were glowing as I sat there on one knee, she was probably surprised by the thought of getting married, but as always the queen was hard to read and you just had to let her melt her emotions slowly. After a minute her confused face got filled with happy emotions, she smiled with that adultlike smile that only she could have as I stood up.

"I do" she whispered, I grabbed her hand as I smiled, putting on the ring on her skinny, pale finger. As I was done I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her close to me, our lips meeting and our arms around each other. I kissed her for something that felt like ages, was I really going to be her husband? We got surrounded by fireflies as we let go, as I grabbed her hand we decided to get back in to tell Anna. It suddenly gave me painful flashbacks of when I did this with Anna, but back then just to rule the kingdom. I sighed, trying to conceal the sad emotions on my face as we got back in.

Elsa led me through the big masses of people cheering, dancing and laughing. She was really happy, happier than ever before. It made me glad to see her so happy, to make her happier than she's ever been. Of course she's been happy before, but tonight she was really happy. The grown up tone of her voice replaced by a cute girly giggle inbetween every sentence and her voice getting a bit high pitched sometimes, like a real girl.

As we got up to Anna and Kristoff she pulled me close, her arms tightly around mine like she was afraid of losing me. She barely had to say anything, Anna understood already, since we never talked to Anna together. We've only talked to Anna by ourselves but never me and Elsa together. Anna almost started to cry as Elsa let go of me to hug her, Kristoff just smiled at me, winking slightly since it was his idea for me to propose to Elsa during this night.

We talked for almost an hour, they almost started to plan the full wedding as Elsa backed up "Wow.. we're not going to plan it all now when we're a bit woozy" she laughed, nodding at the big bowl of some sort of alcoholic soda. I laughed as I grabbed her hand, nodding at Anna and Kristoff instead of saying goodbye and then I pulled her with me to the other end of the room. The whole thought of getting married made me nervous, I knew that we weren't allowed to wear gloves for the wedding, like every other royal ceremony. That means that if anything would go wrong my secret would be revealed.

Elsa stopped me as we almost reached the doors. "Hey!" she shouted, holding my shoulder as I turned around. "Elsa.. I'm sorry.. We.." I couldn't say it in public so I pulled her with me, my arm around her back as we walked out of the ballroom. I pushed her into a corner and I sighed, looking into her eyes "I'm just afraid of the no gloves-rule okay? Not even my brothers know my secret." I said, she shook her head as she looked down. "So they isolated you so much that they don't even noticed your powers?" she whispered, raising an eyebrow. "Exactly, and letting them know during the wedding might not be.." "Right right, I get it Hans" she interrupted me, sighing as she shook her head. "I'll see what I can do, okay? Let's go to bed" she smiled calmly as she grabbed my hand, I didn't say anything as she led me up to her bedroom where I had moved in. As we reached her bedroom I quickly got undressed, snuggling down in the king sized bed with the cool bedsheets and I watched her getting undressed, putting on her nightgown and then she slowly let out all of her hair. I was almost the only one to see her with all of her hair let out as the rules said that the queen had to have her hair in a updo in someway when she was outside the castle.

She laid down in bed next to me, I reached out my arm for her and she laid down on it and I rolled her in next to me, my hand on her arm rubbing it softly. "You know what, sweetheart?" I whispered, kissing her forehead and running my fingers through her hair. "Let's get married as fast as possible, reveal our powers and then get out of this kingdom for a while, let Anna rule it for a month or two, you need a break" I smiled as I talked, she really needed some rest. I just felt her nodding as she was breathing softly, she was probably really tired. So I let my hand rest on her head as I tilted my head back onto the pillows, falling asleep quickly.

_The wedding_

I was nervous, really nervous. A month had gone by since I proposed to her and now I was standing here in the king's dressing room. What I didn't realise until a week ago was that I needed to be a king too, so today was my coronation and my wedding at the same time. I sighed as I looked into the mirror, wearing Elsa's dads suit. All of the medals and even the same hairstyle, I looked up at the painting of him on the wall, sighing as I didn't really want to be the king. I was trying to kill their queen, was I really worth to be a king?

Kristoff came in through the door, as time has passed by he was like a brother to me. He was one year older than me so the age difference weren't too big. He chuckled as he saw me in the suit of the king, sighing. "Oh well.. If this would've been three months ago I would say no to you being king. But I must say that Elsa is one hell of a lucky girl" I laughed with him, I could agree that I looked pretty handsome.

One of the guards got in, nodding at me. I knew that the nod was a sign of telling me that I had to be outside the castle in five minutes. I nodded back as Kristoff sighed, he was wearing the suit he wore for his wedding since it was the only royal type of clothes he had. He went out the door to let me spend my last minutes by myself, I set a candle on fire by a tiny touch with my finger and I walked around in the room, looking at all the portraits of previous kings. There was a small space left on the wall, left for the portrait of me.

I almost wanted to go and end the wedding and coronation as a guard came in "Prince Hans, you're late." I turned to look at him, I smiled "I'm sorry, I'll come at once" I said calmly, putting on the last medal that I forgot to put on the suit. The mark of the southern isles that Elsa let me wear even though the people wouldn't like it. I got out of my room and I walked down the stairs, as I got out I met the cold winds and I looked around. It was the beginning of December and yet, we still didn't have snow. I sighed as I tucked my winter coat around me and started walking to the castle.

As I got to the door a guard inspected me, from head to toe to make sure that I didn't carry any weapons. The residents were still a bit afraid of me and the inspection was just to make them calmer. They opened the doors and I walked in, I met Kristoff inside the church. I took off my coat as I got into the church "Wow, it's chilly outside isn't it? Perfect when you're marrying the ice queen" Kristoff said as he walked down to the isle to help Anna with getting the last things ready. It was beautiful, snow white roses covered the outside of the benches, fake snow was falling over the isle and light blue candles were lit up all around the isle. "Oh guys.. It's amazing" I said as I walked down the aisle, looking down at my suit.

Anna looked at me and she only sighed, I knew that she still missed her dad and that she, just like Elsa, cried at night because they miss their parents so much. I can't even remember how many times I've been up all night trying to get Elsa to stop crying and to sleep, it was difficult but in the early morning hours I always succeded. "Well.. The queen needs the best right? The white roses needed to be grown in the gardening houses to be fresh" Anna laughed as she talked, I smiled at her. All three of us set up the last things for the next hour, until Anna was called to go pick up Elsa and the guests started flooding in. I just stood there as I was told to stand, on the right side of the altar with my hands behind my back and my feet tightly together, like a soldier.

As the church was full I felt a warm arm around my shoulders, I looked up and saw that it was my oldest brother, Fredbjorn. "My brother can't be alone at the altar when he's marrying a queen right?" He laughed, I laughed too and I hugged him quickly before I had to return to my soldierlike position. The bells started to ring as the guards pushed me forward a little bit, now I was standing almost at the middle of the altar. I looked out over the people in the church as the doors opened. At first I just saw light, but then, after a few seconds I saw her and the view of her almost made me cry.

She was wearing a white dress with a top covered in glitter and the bottom was swaying out like an upside down cupcake. She had real frost growing on her arms and chest and she even had frost growing down her dress, like she were building her dress as she walked. The cape of her dress must be at least 30 metres long and as she got up to me she didn't take my hand, instead she twirled around on her toes, a magical snowstorm building up around her and as she stopped twirling she was wearing a light blue dress with many fluffy layers going down her legs, the cape was gone and she was wearing a small and neat bridal veil that covered her hair that was all let out.

I grabbed her hands that were still covered in frost, of course, she was building frost on her hands to cool my hands. I smiled at her, the ceremony felt like going on for ages until we got the rings. I placed it on her hand carefully and as she placed mine on my finger she blinked, a tear falling down on the ring creating a beautiful pattern all over it. I almost blushed a little, was this girl filled with surprises for this day or was she just trying to impress the people she's controlling?

As the ceremony was over I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her still. She was so cold so I turned up the heat in my hands to warm her up, I knew that she started building frost when she was nervous. She shivered and she whispered "Baby, give them a show to remember" before she let go to walk to the side as I was having my coronation, I wanted to ask her why but then I remembered my hands. Did she want me to set up something with my fire?

The priest smiled at me as I turned around to face him, the choir singing the hymn that was sung on Elsa's coronation too. I loved to listen to it, it was amazing and it sent shivers down my spine. The church went all silent and the sweet voices of the choir spread through the church. I smiled at Elsa and Anna who waved at me, then the hymn stopped and the people clapped lightly before the priest went up to me with the royal scepter and orb. I grabbed the apple like orb and the scepter in my hands and turned around, feeling the heat of my hands warming up the gold of them.

The priest started with his prayer: "_Sem han heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr… King Hans of Arendelle!" _ "King Hans of Arendelle!" The people in the church repeated my title as I turned around and placed the orb and the scepter back on the pillow. I turned around to face my people again as Elsa walked up next to me, she created a snowflake that exploded into a big snowfall over us. I laughed lightly as she smiled at me "And what about your powers darling?" she whispered, I winked at her and I closed my eyes, my hands going up in the air as I created a small dragon in my hands, it was covered in fire as it flew around in the snow, melting the snow. Then, it burned up and turned into a beautiful white flower that I put behind her ear.

At first, the guests silent, then they all applaused. Everyone in Arendelle knew about the twin soul that Elsa had and it had even been speculations that I was her twin soul, and now, I prove them right. Before we went out the priest turned me around for the final time to put the crown on my head, and then, we all head out. The guests first, then Anna and Kristoff and lastly me and Elsa. I grabbed her hand and before we got out I lifted her up in my arms, carrying her down the stairs as everyone took photos of us and the first snow started falling just as we got out.

The party was just as Anna's and Kristoff's, we ate some cake, drank some champagne, had our obligatory wedding dance and then, in the middle of the night, we went off to the ice castle in the mountains to spend some weeks by ourselves. We settled down quickly, some real furniture was moved in so I had someplace to sit without freezing to death and the lamp in the balcony hall was repaired. It was almost the middle of the night and I was standing on the balcony, watching the clear night sky as she came up behind me, hugging me close.

I turned around and I just hugged her, kissing her forehead and patting her hair. She was amazing in all kinds of ways, and she was all I needed. I kissed her lightly on her beautiful pale lips and as we let go she kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair. "Well, King Hans. I think we should sleep." She whispered, giggling softly as I lifted her up in my arms and walked to our bedroom that was downstairs, I laid her down gently on the bed, not caring about if her wedding dress got destroyed. I turned on the firecase with a snap of my fingers and then I laid down next to her, wrapping my arms around her as I looked into the fireplace. I felt her head getting heavy and just a few minutes later she was fast asleep.

I kissed her forehead and I put my head on hers, just as I was going to fall deeply asleep I whispered "I love you, Queen Elsa" and I just got a quiet mumble back, but that was all I needed because to me she was everything I ever need. A beautiful face to wake up to, a strong woman to live with and a powerful voice to lead a kingdom with.

She was my own Queen, and not just any queen..

Queen Elsa of Arendelle.


End file.
